A Trivial MArriage
by Lady-Galadria
Summary: SEQUEL TO A TRIVIAL LOVE When Sanosuke finally propses, what will happen to the blushing bride? Will what happened a few months before come into play? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Samurai X, nor much of anything! There happy? Huh? HUH? Jeez.  
  
A/N This is a sequel to Trivial Love, and prequel to My Angel! READ TRIVIAL LOVE FIRST!!! This fic takes place after Kenshin's battle with Enishi. For you sticklers to the anime and manga, I'm letting you know now. I usually make some changes to the anime so I'm sorry. Oh yeah and this has a little bit of OOCness, but I wrote how I thought they would react. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Megumi smiled happily as she watched her best friends in the world kiss passionately. Yes, Kenshin and Kaoru were married, and it was a great wedding, complete with even apple blossoms and fireflies. Just perfect for them. She was the maid of honor, and as she held her bouquet tightly, she could see Kenshin's Best Man, grinning just as large.  
  
Sanosuke Sagara. How she loved that man, and ever since he rescued her from Konrato, that love had been set afire. She was meeting him that night at the dinner after the wedding reception at the Akabeko. She was praying hard that it would be a special day for her AND Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru turned suddenly, and walked down the aisle both smiles brightening the world around them. So beautiful. It was about time. She walked forward, took Sanosuke's arm and continued the procession. 'Please let it be soon.' she prayed silently. 'Please Sano, don't be an idiot..'  
  
~//~  
  
Later that night Sano paced restlessly around a small room near the back of the Akabeko. In his hand he clutched a small box, not too unlike the same that Kenshin had just given Kaoru. Could he really do this? Give up his endless flirting and settle down, just for the fox?  
  
There was a knock at the door and Sano swung around eyes wide and hiding the box behind his back.  
  
"Hey Sano may I come in?" Kenshin's voice asked politely.  
  
Sanosuke sighed in relief. "Oh its just you Kenshin. Come on in." When Kenshin stepped in a moment later, he looked at his friend appraisingly. "Shouldn't you be spending this time with your wife? Or are you saving that for tonight?" he grinned.  
  
Kenshin smiled back sheepishly. "Maybe, but I'm more concerned for you that I am. You haven't left this room since you finished about 7 bottles of sake Sanosuke. Are you worried?"  
  
Sano threw his hands up in dispair. "Of course of worried!!! What if she says no?" he practically screeched.  
  
Kenshin put his hands over his ears and took a deep breath. He HAD to get Sanosuke out of this room!  
  
~//~  
  
At that same time, Megumi smiled at the guests in the Akabeko. But her mind was not on the bride, nor the groom. Where was he? Sanosuke hadn't seen shown his face in a while. She frowned worriedly. Had she done anything wrong? Had she been too forward?  
  
Suddenly Megumi felt a reassuring hand on her arm. It was Kaoru, her smile shining. "Miss Megumi, calm down! This is supposed to be a pleasant moment, not one to spend frowning!" she said.  
  
Megumi grabbed Kaoru's arm and practically dragged her out of the Akabeko. Once they were outside, she was close to tears. "But Kaoru, I can't help it!"  
  
Kaoru smiled mischievously. "Why are you worried? You know Sanosuke loves you right? And you know that you love him correct?"  
  
Megumi swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes.."  
  
The bride leaned back on her heels satisfied. "Well then, everything will be fine. Sometimes it just takes men a little while to sort out their feelings."  
  
She laughed nervously. "I do hope your right Kaoru.but then, you are the one that was married today weren't you?"  
  
Smiling reassuringly Kaoru patted Megumi's arm. "Yes I was, and if this is truly what you want it will happen."  
  
The fox sighed again. "But..but what should I say? I just don't know!" she cried, her heart pounding.  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Yes I will and I love you should be just fine Megumi. Now."  
  
She quickly spotted moving shadows from around the building corner. One very tall and one very short shadow. She grinned to herself happily. "Well Miss Megumi, if you are going to stay and continue in your grouchy mood, than you are welcome to leave. I think I will head outside now, and chat a little with my guests." The woman flounced off happily, and Megumi stared after her, sighing sadly. If only she would have that feeling someday..  
  
There was a noisy cough behind her and suddenly she was aware of a gaze upon her back and her rear. Her breath caught in her throat. There was only one man who would have the nerve.  
  
She whirled around, her dark eyes wide, but the first man she saw was the groom, tiptoeing off toward the Akabeko and Kaoru, who was smiling mischievously near the door. The glanced back once, grabbed hands, and walked back into the restaurant with loud cheers awaiting them. Megumi continued turning though this time a little slower, her breathing coming harsh and ragged.  
  
Sanosuke was standing there in front of her, looking at handsome and sexy as she had ever seen him. He kinda stood there for a minute, as if shocked to see her there, and shocked that his own feet had led himself there.  
  
Megumi tried to resume breathing, and her dignity. "Hello Sanosuke. Where have you been? I'm very sure that the Akabeko still has plently of food left." She said forcing a smile to her lips. She was so nervous. This had to be it..it had to be..  
  
~//~  
  
Sanosuke gulped, and stared at Megumi, his heart pounding in his chest. He licked his lips nervously and took a deep breath. He stuck his hands into his pockets and tried to assume a calm pose. His fingers barely touched the small box deep in his pockets and he shivered.  
  
"Nah, I figured maybe for once it was time to share some of the Akabeko's great food." he said softly.  
  
"Oh really?" Megumi said smiling foxily. She seemed as calm and composed as ever, the perfect picture of serenity. "Then where were you?"  
  
This was it..he took another deep breath. "Well, I ..I .."  
  
She laughed. "Fox caught your tongue?" she grinned.  
  
He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him, so she was directly in front of him. "Exactly.."  
  
~//~  
  
She tried to keep from gasping when Sanosuke pulled her close to him. A shiver flew up and down her spine, as she lost herself in his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Megumi.I know its been rough between us..but, I love you." Sanosuke said hurriedly. "I always have, from the moment I met you, I knew I would never let anything happen to you. I know I have a bad temper sometimes, and have some bad habits and stuff, but.I .When Konrato took you, and tried to.to." he stuttered, and stumbled over his words.  
  
Megumi tried to keep her heart out of her throat.  
  
"I just couldn't stand it. I knew at that moment, and the minutes and days since, that I love you. Your face, your hair, your laugh, your smile, and your foxy ways call to me, and I love you so much for them."  
  
He stroked her face gingerly, and his eyes were so dark and beautiful.  
  
~//~  
  
Sano breathed softly, and watched her face closely. It showed no reaction, except for a slight bit of shock hidden in her eyes. His thoughts flew as he tried to force the next words out of his mouth. He'd confessed his love, and now..after being a bachelor for so long.  
  
"Megumi.will you marry me?"  
  
She gasped and her mouth flew open in delight. She quickly closed her mouth, but not before Sano had seen her expression. She grew slightly somber, putting all of her foxy ways to the test.  
  
"I don't know Sanosuke.. if you think this is right.." She said hiding a secret smile.  
  
There was only one thing he could do. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She pushed herself back from him, smiling.  
  
"Yes you rooster head. I would love to marry you." She whispered.  
  
He scooped her onto her feet, and together they swirled, arm in arm, round and round.  
  
A/N Hope you enjoyed that! I've been waiting for that moment for so long....*happpy sigh* Also, as soon as I finish this fic, I can post my one shot song fic called My Angel, that's a sequel to this fic! Complicated I know. Anyway, I must have reviews to update! Bye! 


End file.
